


Behind Locked Doors- One Shot

by HCRoar



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Cheating, Enemies to Lovers, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Build, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCRoar/pseuds/HCRoar
Summary: Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio sneak into a Capulet party looking to cause some trouble. In an attempt to find his son, Lord Montague shows up at the party as a last resort. The trio, terrified of what Lord Montague would say if he finds them there, comes up with a plan to lock him in a room so they will have a headstart at running home. What they didn't know was they accidentally locked him in a room with Lord Capulet. The two enemies are forced to work together to escape, and they find love along the way.
Relationships: Lord Capulet/Lord Montague
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Behind Locked Doors- One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a long while so let us see how this goes.

“This was a bad idea” Benvolio sighed.   
Mercutio rolled his eyes. “You’re just not used to having fun”   
Benvolio crossed his arms and huffed. “What is fun about trespassing? There is nothing for us to even do here.”   
Romeo shook his head. “Lighten up Benvolio. We have nothing else to do so this is just something to do for the thrill of it you know. Besides, Rosaline is here, and I wish to speak with her.”   
“If you go and talk to Rosaline then we will definitely be screwed as she will tell the Capulets.” Benvolio shivered in fear. “Only the lord knows what kind of chaos would occur if the Capulets discover a Montague here.”  
“You’re being over dramatic” Mercutio shook his head, “No one has found us yet, there are so many people here they don’t even notice us.” Mercutio started walking towards the other side of the room where the food table was until he was jerked back by Benvolio.   
“What the fuck?” Mercutio said exasperated by Benvolio’s inability to let him have fun. “You’re being such a buzzkill.”   
“Shut the fuck up and listen to me.” Benvolio snapped. “Look over there”. He pointed towards the entrance. Standing there was Lord Montague, obviously trying to hid himself but to the boys who knew him so well his presence was painfully obvious.   
Lord Montague had been looking for his son and his companions for what felt like hours. He had scoured every inch of the town and even the neighboring town. His servants had checked every bit of the forest including Romeo’s favorite hiding spots, but he was no where to be found. He had finally decided to stop the Capulet’s when one of the servants informed hi that they were having a party in which a girl Romeo had been lusting over was attending. He never understood how his young, foolish son fell in “love” with women so easily, but it did not matter that much to him. If his son were not one of those disgusting qUeERs and married a girl that would bring honor to the family, he did not mind.   
“Oh shit. What do we do?” asked Romeo.   
“There is no way out that wouldn’t get us caught immediately.” Mercutio pondered for a minute. “Wait I have an idea. Follow me.”   
Benvolio looked skeptical as the trio crept over to the side of the room where Lord Montague stood. Benvolio looked more and more confused as they got closer to him and Romeo had a sudden ‘aha’ moment as he realized the plan. Once they were on the same wall as Montague, they stayed as hidden as possible. Lord Montague turned his head the opposite direction, still scanning the room for his son, and that’s when Mercutio lunged forward and pushed Montague into a doorway he was standing in front of. Romeo quickly closed adnd locked to door as soon as he was in the room and the trio stood shocked, wondering if they pulled it off.   
“WHO DARE SHOVE THE GREAT LORD MONTAGUE” he shouted from inside the locked room.   
The boys looked at each other a nodded, knowing they just got away with their plan, and quickly ran out of the building using the opportunity to get home as quickly as possible so they may play dumb when the undoubtedly angry man returned home.   
Inside the room Lord Montague stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around for a minute before hearing a voice he absolutely dreaded behind him.   
“Montague.”   
“Capulet.”   
“What are you doing in my house? I don’t want scum here.” Capulet growled.  
Montague stuck up his nose. “If you must know I was looking for my son. I believe he came here with intentions to meet up with a girl. However, before I could find him some hooligan shoved me in this room and locked the door. Now stop being a bitch and unlock it so I may leave.”   
“I can’t.”   
“You can’t what?”   
“I can’t unlock the door. I do not have the key. I left the keys in my bedroom.”   
Montague felt dread fill his entire body. “Well, what are we meant to do then? No one will hear us in here, they are paying too much attention to that dreadful screeching you call ‘music’”.   
Capulet shook his head. “My servants should be in here at midnight to clean. We will just have to wait until then.”   
“Midnight? It’s just barely noon!”  
Capulet took a seat on a cream-colored couch and Montague sat on the other side of the room in a cream-colored recliner. They sat in silence. Montague looked around and took in the details he had not noticed before. It looked like it was a family room. The seats were comfortable, and he noticed a stack of family games in the corner. On the walls he noticed pictures of Capulet and Lady Capulet and a young girl beside them. Montague tried to recall the girl’s name. Jewel? Julia? Or was it Juliet? Montague was snapped out of his trance by his enemy’s voice.   
“So, you said your son came here after a girl?”   
Montague looked over at him and sighed. If they were going to be stuck here, they might as well make conversation. “That is what I was told. Why?”  
Capulet shook his head. “No particular reason. I just though your son was…you know…”   
“No, I don’t know. What are you saying?” Montague pressed. He sat up stiffly, ready to defend his son.   
“Gay. I thought your son was gay.”   
Montague’s eyes furrowed in anger. “My son is not a faggot, unlike you. It’s dirty homosexuals like you why Verona is so tainted with sin.”   
Capulet’s face was covered in shock. “Oh wow… I was not expecting you to be homophobic. I had low standards for you but damn.”   
Montague sat back in his chair, arms crossed, refusing to meet Capulet’s eyes.   
“I am not homophobic.”   
“I- You literally just called me a faggot.”   
“I apologize.”   
Capulet tilted his head, looking back at Montague trying to process what just happened.   
“I forgive you I guess.” Capulet said, not really knowing what else to say, until he sighed and slumped back in his seat. He looked up at the ceiling and spoke. “I came out as bisexual to my father when I was twelve years old.” He took a deep breathe. “His response was to drag me in front of the church the next morning and have the members of the church take turns praying the homosexuality out of me. Since then, I have repressed it all.”  
Montague’s position softened. “I’m sorry to hear that.”   
“After that for almost two years I dealt with a lot of internalized homophobia. I would call men the f slur and condemn all same-sex relationships.”   
“What changed?” Montague interrupted.   
“I was 13. And I met a boy. He was gay. We talked. We fell in love. He taught me there is nothing wrong with being queer. It’s a beautiful part of myself I shouldn’t be ashamed of.” Capulet started tearing up. “But alas, he ended up having to wed a maid in England, and I stayed here and ended up marrying Lady Capulet.” He sighed. “I guess I cannot complain too much. I have a beautiful daughter, Juliet.”   
So, her name was Juliet. Montague watched as his former enemy broke down in tears. Montague stood up and went to sit but his enemy. Former enemy. Capulet laid his head on Montague’s shoulder and they stayed there for a while.   
After sitting in painful silence as Capulet pulled himself together, Montague spoke with as much sincerity his voice could hold. “I truly am sorry. There is nothing wrong with homosexuality, I guess I’m just afraid. I am a coward.”   
Capulet sat up. “Afraid? Afraid of what?”   
“Afraid of the feeling’s I sometimes feel towards other men.”   
Capulet sat in shock for a few seconds before speaking, “Have you ever acted on those feelings?” he asked.   
“No. No I have not” Montague looked at Capulet, their lips were inches apart.   
Capulet was silent, trying to find the words before gathering up the courage to ask, “Do you… do you want to?”   
Before Montague could answer the door burst open. It was midnight and one of the Servants had come into the room to clean. The men jumped apart.   
After a few minutes of stumbling with their words, the two men explained how they got locked in the room together and started throwing insults at each other. However, neither of them meant it. And they knew that.   
Montague went home to his distraught wife and suspiciously anxious son. He explained what happened to Lady Capulet and she gave him a warm hug, “I am so glad you’re safe!” she would exclaim with fake joy. Every emotion that was expressed between the two was fake. Fake joy. Fake happiness. Fake love. Their marriage was not out of love but out of business. And they were okay with that. But not even five minutes later everything went back to normal. Romeo was in his room doing god knows what and Lady Capulet was back to reading her books.   
Montague could not stop thinking about what had happened earlier. Capulet’s story. Capulet’s story. Capulet’s voice. Capulet. He went to his office and picked up a quill and ink. 

Dear Capulet,   
I cannot stop thinking about our time together in that room of yours. I felt safe with you. I felt a connection. And I believe you felt it too. At least I hope you did. Why else would you ask me that question right? I have my answer to it. If you are interested in knowing my answer, meet me behind the church at midnight tomorrow night. If you are not interested, well my loneness there will be enough words.   
Sincerely,   
Montague. 

The next day passed by in a flash and before Montague knew it, it was nighttime. He had delivered his letter to Capulet earlier that day but did not stick around to see him read it or see his reaction. He quietly snuck out and walked behind the church.   
There he waited.   
And waited.   
And waited.   
And waited some more.   
It was 1:30 now and Montague turned around and started walking home when he heard someone whisper yell “Wait!”  
It was Capulet.   
“What took so long?” Montague asked.   
“I had to sneak out without my servants seeing me,” Capulet replied.   
Montague nodded in understanding.   
“So…” Capulet said looking at his feet. “You have an answer to my question?”  
“Yeah...I do….” Montague looked away and blushed.   
Capulet took a step forward and rested his hand on Montague’s arm for comfort. “So, do you want to act on your feelings?”   
Montague nodded and gulped nervously. “Yeah… but I’m scared” he confessed.   
Capulet leaned closer to Montague and rested his hand on Montague’s cheek. “Do you want me to help you with that?”   
Montague’s face was covered in a fiery red blush. “Please?”   
Capulet brushed his thumb over Montague’s bottom lip, silent asking for consent. Montague nodded and Capulet closed the gap between them. It was not a long kiss, nor were there the sparks you read about in fantasy books. Instead, they were both filled with a warm, pleasant feeling. When they broke apart, they both could not help but long for more.   
Capulet looked at Montague expectantly. “So?”   
“I liked that…” Montague said as a smile formed on his face. “I liked that a lot actually.”  
“Good.” Capulet smiled. “So would you mind if I did it again?”   
“Go ahead” Montague giggled.   
Capulet then kissed Montague again. And again. And again. And the Montague kissed him. And they went on like that until sunrise. They took turned giving each other loving pecks on the lips and warm kisses while also just having a nice conversation. When morning came they both went home, immediately missing each other’s embrace. But they always met again at midnight. And one day hopefully, they will be able to express their love for each other in public. But for now, Montague and Capulet pretend to hate each other in public and keep their love behind closed doors.


End file.
